Talk:Christopher Columbus
We might consider addressing the lack of Columbus in Atlantis. Normally, I'd take the position you did, TF, but HT did modify the "In the year 1492/Columbus sailed the ocean blue" rhyme to fit Edward Radcliffe in LA. If he's going to be that twee, a literary comment is probably within reason. TR 01:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :It might, but wouldn't it be more appropriate in Edward's article, or a trivia page? ::A trivia page is still low on the list of priorities. For people who've read the series, Edward's page makes some sense. For people who have not, and are wondering about Columbus's role, saying a quick "No Columbus here" would probably be rather helpful. TR 03:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Non-readers would, we would hope, be heavily reliant upon the Atlantis template. That would surely point them in the direction of Edward Radcliffe, wouldn't it? Turtle Fan 09:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::The template doesn't account for every detail of the series, or answer every little question. It can't. TR 14:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, but it would let someone know to look at Edward Radcliffe. He wasn't a little detail. Turtle Fan 19:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nothing specifically says Radcliffe has something in common with Columbus in the template. It just say ER is a POV. TR 20:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::True, an unitiated reader is unlikely to look at the template and say "Gee, I wonder if any of these people has a ripoff of that old rhyme about Columbus." I would argue that makes it less important to hit them over the head with it, not more: If they don't read enough to pick up on the similarities, they don't care about who's who. Turtle Fan 00:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not talking specifically about the poem. I'm speaking about the value of a literary comment in the Columbus article that says "No Columbus here, move along." I referenced the poem because HT used it essentially for the same purpose. TR 03:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Like with Mongol Empire in Agent of Byzantium? I know we eventually decided to take that down. Perhaps the talk page there could offer some illumination. Turtle Fan 10:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and the modified couplet was a real groaner, even by HT's standards. And it takes a lot to get me to complain about a pun. Turtle Fan 02:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I gritted my teeth at that. TR 03:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Columbus a Spaniard? CC was an Italian sailing for the Spanish Crown and eventually appointed governor of the New World colony. But, given the time period, does that make him a Spaniard? ML4E (talk) 17:14, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Columbus thoroughly Hispanicized himself and wrote all his letters in Spanish after settling in Spain's dominion.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:09, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :That's my understanding, as well. TR (talk) 19:16, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Worldwar Columbus is never mentioned whenever they talk about his namesake spaceship in Worldwar. There is an off hand reference to the man in Homeward Bound, when someone looks down at Home and has the rhetorical thought "Columbus was right, planets are round." But I guess his WW subarticle can stay, as the page is anchored by his significant role in "Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life".JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:17, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :That is correct. TR (talk) 20:27, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::And this is relevant to the new list proposal as well. Because he has a solid anchor in the Report story, the Worldwar ship name can be here as a coattail. Columbus doesn't need to be on the list.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:05, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :::He can survive on "Report" alone. TR (talk) 01:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Worldwar section This one got missed.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:11, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Unless you're the only one who cares. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:20, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Right, I missed this the first time. Jonathan has added the Columbus WW sub-section to the Hist. Refs. Remove or keep and change this article to reflect it? He added an Atlantis paragraph there which is covered by the Literary Allusions in Turtledove's Work#Winifred Sackville Stoner, Jr. sub-section. That should go since it is a Lit. Allusion not a Columbus Ref. as such. ML4E (talk) 18:21, October 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed. TR (talk) 18:50, October 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I take it, you agree the Atlantis part can go since its covered by the Lit. Allusion. What about the WW sub-section? ML4E (talk) 19:06, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes to Atlantis. And yes, let's move the reference to the starship. It doesn't need to be here, either. TR (talk) 19:09, October 17, 2016 (UTC)